The Administrative, Subject Recruitment, and Sample Coordination Core under Dr Nel's leadership provides[unreadable] for three key functions that cut across all the projects in this Center. The adminsitrative aspects of this Core[unreadable] are the integration of activities between the various projects in the Center including animal use approvals,[unreadable] human subject approvals and biohazard/chemical use and disposal functions. These activities are required[unreadable] across all the projects in the Center. The administrative function also manages the finanacial obligations of[unreadable] the Center within UCLA and the necessary sub-contracting arrangments with the University of Southern[unreadable] California for their particiaption in the Ambient Particle Collection and Fractionation Core. The subject[unreadable] coordination part of this core provides an absolutely critical function for the entire Center by identifying and[unreadable] providing a pipeline of potential sujects for the human studies that are proposed in two of the three projects.[unreadable] This involves both identifying and assisting in the screening of challenge study subjects for treatments in Dr.[unreadable] Saxon and Riedl's project and identification of subjects for studies of various particulate challenge outcomes[unreadable] related to Dr. Diaz-Sanchez's project. As human related subject activities or specimens will be handled to[unreadable] one degree or another in each of the three projects in this Center; all projects are thus dependent upon this[unreadable] core for a pipeline of potential subjects and human samples. The subject coordinator from the administrative[unreadable] core provides for scheduling between the three projects so that it is possible for staff in various projects to[unreadable] efficiently process and then assess different samples on the same subject's challenge materials. This is very[unreadable] important as it requires several laboratories be brought into the scheduling of subjects so that personnel in[unreadable] each laboratory are prepared to handle the smaples, (e.g. lavage proteins, PBMC, fluids, RNA) at the right[unreadable] time. For generally every in vivo human study, two and often all the three Center projects will be[unreadable] participating in analysis of the human derived materials. Finally, personnel in this core will organize[unreadable] interdisciplinary activities, meetings and review of the Center by the UCLA board and external consultant, be[unreadable] in charge of the yearly renewals and particularly be sure that all of the special University requirements of the[unreadable] Center, e.g. overall administrative approval for all human and animal studies is completed in a timely fashion.[unreadable]